


В хорошем настроении

by curious_Lissa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: "Дай мне месяц, - сказала она. – Через месяц я буду знать, что сказать."Роза и Доктор после "Journey's End"





	В хорошем настроении

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Good Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193586) by [rosa_acicularis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_acicularis/pseuds/rosa_acicularis). 



_Тогда._

На дирижабле домой из Норвегии Роза сидела в кресле рядом с окном и созерцала маленькую бутылочку спиртного.

Как она знала, это была водка, хотя здесь она звалась совсем не так. Они с Микки потратили кучу времени на то, чтобы выяснить, почему, попытаться отследить различия назад до первоначальной точки расхождения между той вселенной и этой. Так и не нашли; Микки больше нет, и теперь они не найдут никогда.

\- Нет ли такой вероятности, - произнес Доктор, скользнув в кресло рядом с проходом, - что ты можешь захотеть этим поделиться?

Она протянула бутылочку через пустое сиденье между ними.  
\- Можешь взять. У нас еще много.

\- Рад знать, - сказал он и сложил ее в карман. Он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, не отрывая взгляда от кресла перед собой. «Он нервничает,» - осознала она, было утешением узнать, что она в этом не одинока. Он кашлянул. – Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Она смотрела на его профиль, бледная кожа отливала розовым в падающем из окна свете. Она выдавила улыбку.  
\- Я думаю, - произнесла она, - что мне может понадобиться некоторое время.

Он кивнул.  
\- Время так время. – Он откинулся на спинку сиденья, сознательно расслабляясь. Устраиваясь для неторопливой жизни. – Ты и я, Роза Тайлер, у нас с тобой есть все время мира.

\- У нас нет, вообще-то. – Она протянула руку и сплела их пальцы вместе. – В этом все, как бы, и дело.

Подлокотник жестко впился ей в бок, когда она склонилась над пустым сиденьем. Он сжал ее руку, едва ли не слишком сильно, но она даже не подумала о том, чтобы отпустить. Не подумала о том, чтобы перебраться поближе. Она взглянула на небо за окном.

\- Дай мне месяц, - сказала она. – Через месяц я буду знать, что сказать.

Остаток ночи они провели в молчании, на расстоянии одного сиденья друг от друга.

 

++

 

_Сейчас._

Цепи слегка скрипнули, когда она плюхнулась на качели, ржавые детали скрежетали о другие, еще более проржавевшие, и она наклонилась вперед, концы ее волос скользнули по голым коленям. Продев большие пальцы в звенья цепей, она качнулась.

\- Такой пьяной, - сказала она, - я не была, - сказала она, - уже очень- _очень_ давно.

Над ее головой был уличный фонарь, и он светил желтым в темноте, отбрасывая тени цепей, качелей и той, что на них качалась. Она повернула голову под углом к свету и увидела свой силуэт на мягкой земле под своими ногами, уголок носа и преувеличенный изгиб своего подбородка. Она нахмурилась.

\- Доктор? Мое лицо всегда было таким странным?

\- Да, - произнес знакомый голос из тьмы за пределами света фонаря. – Да, твое лицо исключительно странное. Наистраннейшее. – Послышался звук, словно бы высокий, пьяный мужчина впотьмах запнулся о карусель, ударился голенью и кулем свалился на траву. – Блин. В жизни больше не позволю твоей маме смешивать для меня коктейли.

\- Новогоднее обещание номер один, - согласилась Роза, зарываясь пальчиками ног в землю под качелями. – Нумеро уно. _Номбре ан_.

\- Роза, - произнес Доктор со стороны темнеющих очертаний карусели, - сейчас июль.

Он прав: на ней летнее платье с босоножками. Вот только босоножки она потеряла. И ключи от машины. И машину. Дальше она потеряет платье, и где тогда окажется? Голая, в парке, летом, без машины.

Важный вопрос: где же они будут трахаться, если не могут найти машину?

Роза спрыгнула с качелей, оступилась и зигзагообразной походкой направилась во тьму. Спустя несколько мгновений поисков она ударилась голенью о карусель и кулем свалилась на траву. И на Доктора.

\- Твое колено, - произнес Доктор, - в крайне деликатном месте.

Роза, не шевелясь, некоторое время поразмышляла над этим.  
\- Деликатном по-хорошему или по-плохому?

\- Я стараюсь не характеризовать подобные вещи в категоричных терминах, - сказал он. Ради эксперимента она потрясла коленом, и он пискнул. – По-плохому деликатном, - сказал он. – По-плохому плохому _плохому_.

Она со вздохом скатилась с него. Икрами и тыльной стороной рук она ощущала влагу и летнюю мягкость травы. Она слегка поелозила, пока не коснулась его плеча своим.  
\- Доктор, - произнесла она, - где же мы будем трахаться, если не можем найти машину?

Последовавшая пауза была не столько содержательной, сколько воздерживающейся. Доктор повернул голову и уставился на нее.  
\- Что?

\- У меня был план, - уныло сказала она. – Это был хороший план, с романтической музыкой и сюрпризным оральным сексом, но теперь мы потеряли машину. И хотя, как всякий хороший план, он учитывал некоторое количество непредвиденных помех, таких, как, например, неожиданное инопланетное вторжение или слегка менее вероятную, но не совсем расплывчатую возможность того, что моя мама может подать что-нибудь острое к ужину, все мои вариации соблазнения включали машину. – Она помолчала. – И еще, я босоножки свои потеряла.

\- Твои босоножки, - произнес Доктор, и было похоже, что он собирается сказать что-то еще по этому вопросу, когда ход его мыслей неожиданно сошел с рельсов. – Оральный секс?

Роза раскинула руки в воздухе и помахала ему пальцами.  
\- Сюрприз!

Доктор внезапно сел, затем, так же внезапно, лег обратно. Он прижал раскрытые ладони к траве и поморгал в ночное небо.  
\- Либо я слишком пьян для этого разговора, - произнес он, - либо слишком трезв.

Она пожала плечами.  
\- Что в лоб, что по лбу. – Она вспомнила кое-что, постучала его по плечу. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы можем заняться сексом в маминой гостевой спальне, а? Потому как я отмела этот вариант практически сразу, по очевидным причинам – травма, годы терапии, шелковые халаты – но сейчас, думаю, это лучший для нас вариант. – Она приподнялась, опершись на локоть, и взглянула сверху вниз ему в глаза. – Мы слишком много вывели, чтобы пить машину, знаешь ли.

Он сглотнул, и она с большим интересом пронаблюдала, как подпрыгнул его кадык.  
\- Роза, я в некотором замешательстве.

\- Это ничего, - сказала она, перекинув через него одну ногу и оседлав его бедра. – По большей части тут все основано на инстинктах, а остальное я объясню.

Он резко сел, обхватив пальцами ее запястья, прежде, чем ее руки успели бы достичь его лица.  
\- Я знаю, как заниматься сексом, - сказал он, и хотя рот его был сложен в серьезную, неулыбчивую линию, было нечто похожее на смех в его глазах, смех и немного облегчения и, _о_ \- предвкушения. Вот это ей нравится. – Сколько именно тебе потребовалось выпить? – спросил он, и она откинула голову назад, глядя вверх и вспоминая.

\- Ведра, - сказала она. – Ведра и ведра и еще пару тех глотков, которые мы с Джейком перехватили, пока ты не видел. – Она уронила голову вперед и та закачалась, будто бы кивая. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- Я так и не понял твоего вопроса.

\- Да, что ж, - с некоторой жалостью в голосе произнесла Роза, - ты довольно пьян. – Она высвободила запястья из его хватки, обвила его руками за шею и окончательно устроилась у него на коленях. – Настолько пьян, что, похоже, потерял счет времени. – Она прикоснулась губами к его уху. – Прошел месяц, умник, - сказала она и слегка потерлась о него.

На мгновение его глаза словно бы затуманились – трудно было сказать в темноте. Его руки опустились на ее талию, пальцы вцепились, запутались в тонкой ткани ее платья. Их лбы соприкоснулись.  
\- Я думал, мы собирались подождать, - затаив дыхание произнес он. – И, ну, знаешь – поговорить.

Она сморщила нос.  
\- О наших чувствах и все такое? – Она вскочила на ноги, качнувшись назад на карусель. – Ладно. Полагаю, мы можем, если тебе так этого хочется. – Она потянулась вниз, схватила его за руки и подтянула его вверх. – Я бы предпочла секс, - сказала она, - но я стараюсь быть чуткой к твоим эмоциональным потребностям.

\- _Моим_ эмоциональным потребностям, - произнес он, или начал произносить, потому как в этот момент она потащила его обратно к качелям, под желтое сияние фонаря. Ей нравилось, как он смотрелся на свету – что угодно нравилось в нем, если задуматься – его синий костюм, чуть потертый на локтях и коленях, неослабевающий энтузиазм его волос и веснушки на носу. Сейчас веснушек у него стало больше, чем раньше; проводил время на солнце, с тех пор как свалился в эту вселенную ни с чем, кроме майки на своей спине и ее рук, удерживающих и отталкивающих его. Теперь у него были веснушки и легкий загар, и она не думала, что за эти перемены любит его больше, но точно была уверена, что не меньше.

\- Погрузилась в глубокие думы? – произнес он, голос его прозвучал так, словно бы он старался не выдать беспокойства. Роза взвесила идею укусить его за подбородок, из нежности; вместо этого она спихнула его на качели.

\- Детские причуды, - сказала она, садясь на свои собственные качели и отталкиваясь назад пальцами ног. – Помогут сохранить молодость.

\- Я думал, это купание в крови девственниц.

Она подняла ноги и качнулась вперед.  
\- Это тоже срабатывает.

Он наблюдал за ней.   
\- Я думал, мы собирались поговорить об этом, - произнес он. Слово «наконец» озвучено не было, но подразумевалось.

Она опустила ноги вниз и ее пятки затормозили по земле. Она развернулась, оседлав деревянное сиденье и прислонившись к цепи, и встретила его взгляд.   
\- Хорошо. Давай поговорим.

\- Хорошо. – Он сложил руки на груди. – Ты злишься.

Она кивнула.  
\- Злилась. Злилась на него и на тебя, потому что ты - он и, следовательно, сделал бы то же самое тем же самым способом, по причине чего я, собственно, и злилась. – Она просунула палец в звено цепи и помахала им в его сторону. – Все это ты и так уже знаешь.

\- Я не уверен, - медленно, осторожно произнес он, - в том, что до конца понимаю, _почему_ ты злилась.

Такой привлекательный, но такой тупоголовый. Она вытащила палец из цепи и вздохнула.   
\- Ты мог не заметить, но я не особо наслаждаюсь тем, что ты принимаешь огромные, жизненно важные решения за меня, без того, чтобы вначале посоветоваться со мной. – Она приподняла брови. – Звучит знакомо?

\- А, - произнес он. – Игровая Станция.

\- И около сорока семи других случаев, да. – Она опустила взгляд на свои ноги; пальцы были грязными. – А ты злился? Что он оставил тебя здесь?

Он усмехнулся, и она удивленно подняла взгляд. Он улыбнулся ей, лицо его было открытым и спокойным и желтовато-теплым на свету.   
\- Все произошло не совсем так, Роза.

\- О, - хлопая глазами, сказала она, - Ладно.

Он сделал несколько маленьких шажков в сторону, подтягивая свои качели поближе к ней.  
\- Что ты думала? – тихим голосом спросил он, до сих пор улыбаясь. – Что я просто пытаюсь получше устроиться в плохой ситуации? Что я был наказан?

Она прикусила губу.  
\- Он сказал…

\- Я знаю, что он сказал. Я тоже сказал бы это на его месте. – Он прикоснулся к ее щеке, его пальцы все еще были прохладными от металла цепи. Большой палец его руки задел уголок ее рта. – Я сейчас, - сказал он, - именно там, где хочу быть.

Она ощущала его взгляд, словно парализирующее давление на ее виски, грудь. Ожидание. «Дай мне месяц,» - сказала тогда она. – «через месяц я буду знать, что сказать.» Но месяц прошел, и единственное, что она знала - это то, что он поместился в ее жизнь так, как она и не ожидала, и, все же, она до сих пор не могла найти те слова, что, как она думала, он хотел услышать – проблема, кружащая ей голову в дополнение к выпивке.

Она хранила молчание слишком долго.

Доктор приподнял ноги, и цепи качнули его на прежнее место, на его сторону качелей. Он глянул в темноту парка, сжав челюсти.  
\- Что мне хотелось бы знать, - произнес он, - так это то, почему ты пила ведра и ведра и пару глотков с Джейком, если у тебя был некий грандиозный план трахнуть меня сегодня ночью.

Она поелозила пятками по земле.  
\- Не знаю. Я просто… мы неплохо проводили время, разве нет?

Он вздохнул.  
\- Да, - произнес он. – Проводили. – Он встал, сунув руки в карманы. – Думаю, я вернусь к Джеки и посплю на диване. Ты можешь занять свободную комнату, если хочешь.

Он ушел прочь, растворившись во тьме.

Некоторое время она бездействовала. Ничего не делала и ничего не говорила и задалась вопросом, когда она успела превратиться в этого человека, в эту женщину с побелевшими костяшками, настолько боящуюся произнести неправильное, что она не говорила ничего вообще.

Она вскочила с качелей и побежала за ним.

А вскоре затем с ним столкнулась. Ее глаза все еще привыкали ко тьме, и она врезалась в него на полной скорости, свалив их обоих на землю спутанным клубком рук и ног. Она приземлилась, распростершись на его груди, лицом уткнувшись в его воротник.

\- Доктор? – Она подняла голову. – Ты возвращался?

Он приподнял руку, поморщившись; две туфли свисали с его пальцев. – Нашел твои босоножки.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она и поцеловала его.

В начале коротко, больше вопрос, чем поцелуй, и, не смотря на все ее сомнения, до этого момента ей никогда не приходило в голову, что он может не хотеть этого – ее рта на его губах и легкого притяжения чего-то более глубокого. Она услышала, как ее босоножки ударились о землю, и затем его руки были на ее лице, обхватывая ее щеки и мягко отодвигая ее в сторону.

\- Роза, я все еще слегка в тумане после загадочных маргарит твоей мамы…

\- Какая-то часть меня ненавидела тебя, - произнесла она. – В тот первый день. Ты выглядел как он, и звучал как он, и ты… - Она замолчала. Отвела взгляд. – И ощущался как он, но я не доверяла этому. Все, что я видела - это мужчину, уходящего прочь. – Она соскользнула с него, села. – Вот почему я тогда не хотела об этом говорить. Я боялась, что скажу что-то, что не смогу взять обратно.

Он, приподнявшись, сел, опираясь на руки.   
\- А сейчас?

Она медленно расплылась в улыбке.  
\- Сейчас мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы мы нашли машину.

Не отводя взгляда от ее лица, Доктор скользнул рукой во внутренний карман на груди, вытащил свои ключи и нажал кнопку. Вниз по улице мигнули огни.   
\- Новая функция, - сказал он. Он встал, слегка пошатываясь, и подтянул ее на ноги. – Установил на прошлой неделе.

Она качнулась на него, обвив его руками за талию.   
\- _Молто бэнэ_. – Его пальцы скользнули в ее волосы, и она откинула голову назад, целуя снизу его подбородок. – _Аллонзи_?

\- У тебя ужасное произношение.

Она ущипнула его за бок, и он пискнул.   
\- Заткнись и отведи меня в машину, чтобы я могла зубами снять с тебя брюки.

Он моргнул.  
\- Устрашающе, однако, возбуждающе. Странная вещь, человеческая сексуальность.

\- О, милый, - сказала она. – Ты не знаешь и половины.

 

++

 

Ей надо было купить машину побольше.

\- Выяснилось, - сказала Роза, - что у твоих брюк самый упрямый замок во всей галактике.

Доктор изогнулся, наполовину под ней, наполовину свисая с сиденья.  
\- Кажется, я накололся на воротца для крокета. – Он поднял голову. Почему у нас воротца для крокета на заднем сидении машины?

\- Да, потому что из нас двоих именно _я_ абсурдная барахольщица. – Она еще раз с силой дернула за замок – на этот раз, пальцами – и он зашипел. – Прости.

\- Нет, нет, все в порядке. У меня идея. – Он изогнулся в сторону и окончательно свалился с сиденья. – Идея была не в этом.

Она перевернулась и легла на спину, высунув ноги в окно.  
\- Думаю, нам нужно просто признать это. Мы обречены никогда не заняться сексом. – Она повернула голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. – Знаешь, я раньше так хороша была в этом.

Он оперся подбородком на руку и вздохнул.  
\- Я тоже.

Она приподняла бровь.

\- Я был! – Он выкарабкался из узкого пространства между сиденьями и заполз на нее. Она услужливо раздвинула ноги, и он опустился на колени между ними. Он закатал свои рукава до локтей и широко ей улыбнулся сверху вниз, выглядя взъерошенным и слегка сумасшедшим в полумраке. – Знаешь, что нам нужно?

\- Еще текилы?

Он сморщил нос.  
\- Концентрация алкоголя в твоей крови только с полчаса назад упала до приемлемого уровня; Я не думаю…

Она сощурилась.  
\- Откуда, скажи на милость, ты можешь это знать?

Он открыто уставился на ее рот и облизнулся.

Она схватила его за нос, зажав его между двумя пальцами, и подтянула его лицо вниз к своему.  
\- И в очередной раз ты пересек тонкую черту между странной привлекательностью и откровенной странностью.

\- Что ж, - довольно гнусаво произнес он, – ты меня знаешь. Хожу по краю. – Рот его оставался слегка приоткрытым для дыхания, и Роза приняла это, как приглашение. Она выгнулась в него, поймав его губы в сдержанном, почти небрежном поцелуе. Он промычал ей в рот и, вспомнив, она отпустила его нос. Поцелуй окончился с тихим звуком. – Что нам нужно, Роза, помимо машины побольше и недостающих элементов комплекта для крокета, это еще текилы.

Она уронила голову назад на сиденье.  
\- Ты гений.

Он прошелся губами по ее подбородку, следуя по пути вдоль изгиба ее гортани.  
\- Проблема в том, - сказал он, достигнув расстегнутого воротника ее платья, - что текилы у нас больше нет.

Кожа на тыльной стороне его шеи была теплой, разгоряченной и слегка влажной. Она скользнула пальцами в его волосы и улыбнулась.  
\- Что же нам делать?

Он поцеловал кожу прямо над тканью ее лифчика, между ее грудей.  
\- Пиджак, левый боковой карман. Сразу под коробкой с редкими рыболовными приманками.

Он бросил свой синий пиджак на переднее пассажирское сиденье; ухватившись за его плечо для равновесия, она тянулась рукой, пока не смогла ухватить рукав и подтянуть пиджак к себе. Одна из рук Доктора проникла под подол ее платья, скользя по ее бедру. Она лукаво взглянула на него.  
\- Пытаемся действовать решительно?

Он поднял взгляд от ее груди.   
\- Я? Никогда. – Его рука медленно скользнула выше, и он ухмыльнулся. – Ты же меня знаешь – престарелый инопланетный холостяк. Едва знаю, что и куда.

Она закатила глаза и покопалась в левом боковом кармане его пиджака, пройдя мимо коробки с редкими рыболовными приманками, чтобы обнаружить маленькую стеклянную бутылочку того, что очень напоминало, но не до конца являлось водкой. Она подняла ее к свету, зажав между большим и указательным пальцами. Она встретилась с ним взглядом. – Ты сохранил ее?

Он оперся на один локоть, пальцы другой его руки были прохладными на коже ее бедра.   
\- Если бы я был мужчиной, замечающим подобные вещи – которым я, кстати говоря, не являюсь – я бы указал, что это, в некоторой степени, наша месячная годовщина.

Она уставилась на него.  
\- Наша годовщина.

\- В некоторой степени.

Она помахала бутылочкой.  
\- А это что? Сувенир с нашего первого свидания?

\- Нашего второго первого свидания. – Он помолчал, нахмурившись. – Или это будет третье первое? Второе второе первое?

Она засунула бутылочку обратно в карман его пиджака.  
\- Если бы ты был мужчиной, замечающим подобные вещи.

\- Которым я не являюсь. – Он вновь скользнул вверх по ее телу и одарил ее глубоким поцелуем. Его пальцы охватили изгиб ее ребер, и она коснулась его лица, удерживая его рядом с собой руками и губами и бедрами, и в горячих мягких вздохах напротив своих губ она попыталась услышать то, что он не мог сказать. Услышать эхо того, что осталось невысказанным.

Она отодвинулась, часто дыша ему в рот.  
\- Я на самом деле, знаешь. – Она сглотнула. – Рада, что ты здесь.

Он широко улыбнулся, его глаза сияли.  
\- Рад знать.

Так оно и есть.

 

++


End file.
